


wanna throw a pillow at your face

by taesbootae



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, btw i rated T bc i put cuss words thats it, here have a oneshot with 2park being bros + hint of panwink, hi i usually lurk on here but i decided to come out of hiding for this one thing, the panwink is actually pretty minor js DONT EXPECT TOO MUCH IN GENERAL, the title sucks I KNOW IM LEAVING BYE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesbootae/pseuds/taesbootae
Summary: 2park being bros ft. sneaky guanlin (a lot of pillow throwing ensues)





	wanna throw a pillow at your face

**Author's Note:**

> hi im new to this whole actually-posting-ur-fics-thing pls dont bite im sensitive im sorry
> 
> & this was inspired by this prompt!: 
> 
> http://happylilprompts.tumblr.com/post/163524645815/crush-prompt

Woojin woke up, more relaxed than he’s ever felt since their debut. He’d stayed up late last night, catching up on his beloved and neglected video game until the wee hours of the morning. Checking the time on his phone, his stomach sinks as he reads that it was currently well past noon. Though his worry only lasted for a whole two seconds before he remembered that they were given a day off and so continued to not give a shit. He would've continued to laze around in his bed but then his grumbling stomach suggested otherwise. Stretching on his bunk, he looked around the rest of the room. It was no surprise that it was empty, very likely that everyone else had decided to spend their short break out and about.

Although, the muffled sounds coming from their living room told him that the TV was on, meaning at least one other person was in the dorm with him.

Woojin gracefully stumbled out of his room. He squinted at the source of the noise, locating a familiar coconut head sitting on the sofa in front of the TV, along with another familiar tall, lanky body occupying the entire love seat next to the sofa. The coconut speaks.

“Morning,” Woojin snorts at the sarcasm lacing Jihoon’s tone. “Didn't sleep at all last night, you nerd.”

Woojin could faintly recall the pillow Jihoon threw across his own bunk to his head, an attempt to get Woojin to turn his computer brightness down. “Yeah yeah,” Woojin brushes off, heading over to the kitchen for some gourmet brunch (cereal). “Didn’t I give you that pillow to put over your head so you wouldn’t have to see the screen?”

“Yeah but I’m too used to our schedule and I _still_ woke up at five this morning. I couldn’t even go back to sleep!” Jihoon let out a frustrated ‘ _Hmph!_ ’ and Woojin could imagine that his roommate had his arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his lips.

“That sounds like a _you_ problem, princess.”

“I hope your milk goes down the wrong pipe and it fills your lungs and you drown.”

“Gladly,” Woojin refutes, making a show of drinking straight from the milk carton. Jihoon visibly cringes. (Woojin purposely doesn't let him know that it was near-empty and he would throw it out later.)

“That’s gross and barbaric.”

“No one even uses the word ‘barbaric’ anymore, you fossil. Plus, Guanlin does it too. Right, Guanlin?”

Jihoon scoffs, muttering “Yeah, right. He's nothing like you,” under his breath. “And Guanlin can’t hear you. He’s playing a video game on his phone.”

“OH, so when _I_ play video games, it’s annoying and I’m the worst roommate of the year. But when your _loverboy_ over here does it, it’s acceptable? I demand to see a lawyer.”

Woojin can feel Jihoon’s temptation to throw another pillow at his head (But he was eating and Jihoon had _some_ sense). “There’s a difference between playing in the afternoon and not bothering anyone and _playing in the goddamn middle of the night when I’m supposed to be sleeping but I can’t because all I can see is the goddamn brightness from your goddamn laptop_.”

Woojin doesn’t point out that Jihoon didn’t say anything about him calling Guanlin his lover... but he decides that he’ll save it for later. “Deepest apologies, your Majesty.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes as Woojin gives him a curtsy (sitting down) but he takes it and returns his attention to the TV screen. When Woojin finishes with his brunch (and washes his dishes because he’s not the problematic one around here), he makes his way to join the two in front of the TV. Guanlin still hasn’t acknowledged his presence, but Woojin understands the importance of focus in a video game. So he goes to bother Jihoon instead, sits on the other side of the couch and puts his legs up. He makes sure that his socks are nudging Jihoon’s thigh just the way hates it.

“So, what are we watching?”

No response. Woojin nudges him again.

Again no response. Woojin groans at the sight before him. This time Woojin is the one throwing a pillow at Jihoon’s head.

“What the fuck—”

“You’re staring again.”

Jihoon finally gives Woojin his attention. “What?”

“Your show has long ended to the point that Netflix is asking ' _Are you still there?_ ' And you won’t stop sneaking glances at Guanlin. You’re practically drooling. And not very sneaky.”

“I am **not** drooling!” Jihoon gasps and throws the pillow back at Woojin, quickly denying his claims. He picks up the remote to navigate through the recommendations while frantically wiping at the corners of his mouth. Woojin smirks.

“Yeah, you’re right. What’s even good about the kid?”

At that, Jihoon stands, his stance ready to fight Woojin. “WHAT? Guanlin is _amazing_ , okay! He’s funny, handsome, always does his best in _anything_ —”

Woojin sniggers into his fist. That was too easy. Jihoon catches himself and clamps a hand over his own mouth. He looks ready to flip Woojin off the couch and into the void.

“Jihoon hyung?”

The bickering duo find themselves staring back at Guanlin, who has paused his video game and lifted the right side of his headset over his ear. “Did you say something?”

Jihoon immediately sits back down, slumping into his seat in relief because _thank the gods that Guanlin hadn’t just heard him practically confess._  “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Jihoon doesn’t look at either of them as he (finally) picks something to watch and presses play.

Woojin catches Guanlin’s eye just before he properly puts his headset back on— catches their youngest member’s smile when he plugs it into his phone and unmutes the device.

He’ll save it for later, Woojin tells himself.

**Author's Note:**

> lol um yes this happened in my brain at 2am thank you for clicking i love you
> 
> ((this is the first work of mine i've actually decided to put online LMAO u dont understand how much i hesitated and re-read and stared at the publishing page thing before i finally posted)) ((((close to an hour))))
> 
> ps., i dont write often so if youve got any constructive criticism i probably wont cry!!


End file.
